`TDS-BM1` is a new and distinct variety of bermudagrass (Cynodon dactylon) discovered by me under a heavily trafficked cultivated, mowed turf in a home lawn in Las Cruces, N. Mex. TDS-BM1 spreads rapidly by both stolons and rhizomes. TDS-BM1 is suitable for use as turf on golf course fairways, sports fields, home lawns, industrial sites, and other sites wherever bermudagrasses are adapted. TDS-BM1 was identified for its diminutive growth pattern, finer leaf texture, and persistence under heavy traffic as compared to surrounding bermudagrass. TDS-BM1 was asexually propagated by me in Las Cruces, N. Mex. by cutting of stolons and rhizomes, rooting them in soil, and planting of the rooted stolons and rhizomes to provide planting stock for studying performance and for comparisons with commercial varieties. TDS-BM1 remained stable in both performance and morphological characters after propagation.
A bermudagrass designated C84-135 was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. P.P. 6,278, issued on Sep. 6, 1988. A bermudagrass designated CT-2 was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. P.P. 6,841, issued on Jun. 6, 1989. A bermudagrass designated World Feeder was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. P.P. 7,081, issued on Dec. 19, 1989. A bermudagrass designated Midlawn was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. P.P. 8,162, issued on Feb. 23, 1993. Another bermudagrass designated Midfield was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. P.P. 8,168, issued on Mar. 2, 1993.